Gotham Asylum
by werebeast1982
Summary: the women of Gotham city have finally been caught and sent to Arkham but there punishment is only beginning in this four part story
1. Chapter 1

_**GOTHAM ASYLUM**_

 _ **Harley Quinn and Dr. Monroe stood confronting each other in Arkham's West wing after seeing the cremation of Jack 'the Joker' Napier. There was a chill in the air and Dr. Monroe wanting to know how Harley was taking it.**_

" _ **This New treatment would go well for you" Dr. Monroe lied**_

" _ **Will it now?" Harely replied with a defiant tone**_

" _ **Yes actually" said Dr. Monroe, "it will be so wonderful to have go through the therapy and you will be the same person u were before the joker manipulated you, isn't that Delightful.**_

 _ **Back to who I was, what made u come to that conclusion?**_

" _ **oh , don't play games Harley, or miss Quinzell "the board is too keen on u returning to being the psychiatrist you once were before your manipulation.**_

 _ **Ha ha ha ha" she laughed "my sweet little thing you confuse me, I am happy with who I am Harley Quin is now my name and joker was gonna be all mine you understand!**_

" _ **Of course" Dr. Monroe said sheepishly.**_

 _ **Harley was getting Irritated. She hated the doctor's condisending tone about her life and about the decease Joker. I will not let the bitch talk about me or the joker like we are sideshow freaks.**_

" _ **Do you really think my Joker was a mass Murderer? She asked Suddenly**_

" _ **Sweet thing,: said Dr. Monroe. "You truly don't understand. I am here to try to help you, help you find the silver lining that will throw all this behind you and let u return to Society.**_

 _ **Well the board are the ones that need therapy" said Harley**_

" _ **Do they now" said Dr. Monroe confidently**_

 _ **There was a long silence before Dr. Monroe spoke. Joker is dead due to poison from his own hands that put the Titan drug in him not the injuries caused by batman.**_

 _ **NO BODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK HARLEY?!**_

 _ **Some of the Orderlies including a reformed Victor Zasz walked about, preparing to protect Harley Quinn and Dr. Monroe. Harley & dr. Monroe stood there and the conversation began to get all the more heated when the dr. brought up Joker again.**_

" _ **I don't believe you knew what you were getting into with the Joker but, that might as well have been mind poisoning for you.**_

 _ **I don't think the joker Manipulated me, I think its all that Psychobabble you doctors been putting us through, he was kind and gentle man said Harley**_

" _ **he was a wolf in sheep's clothing," said Dr. Monroe his blood was tainted from his transformation didn't you see it you are such a fool scolded the doctor**_

 _ **Harley against her better judgement lost it and slapped the doctor across the face. The doctor took a few steps backwards when Zasz suddenly grabs Harley by the arm.**_

" _ **what are you doing?" Harley Shrieked, Take your hands off me.**_

" _ **You are not in charge here, the doctor said with a smile. You are nothing but a spoiled little whore who deserves a little punishment." Then she smacked Harley's tight ass with her hand but there was no response. "Harley Quinn is wearing too much "the doctore says "STRIP HER"**_

 _ **Victor comes over and starts to unbuckle her belt then tears down her pants along with her panties as she struggled like a child as she is being stripped down half naked.**_

" _ **bend her over my knee," The doctor ordered Victor grabbed her in forced her over till she was firmly over the doc's knee while whispering that it will be worse if she resists.**_

 _ **The Doctor raised her hand to Harley's Bare bottom, which stuck up in the air, awaiting her spanking.**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **There was a slapping noise of her bare hand on Harley's bare bottom. Her cheeks jiggled and there was a slight pink handpring as the doc lifted her hand. Harley made no reaction.**_

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

 _ **Harley gasped slightly. The doctor continued to spank her hard awith her right hand, focusing on the sit spots, remembering how her patients used to squirm when they tried to sit down. After a while of hand over the knee spanking which prompted Harley into gasps and moans of pain, the doctor felt she wasn't getting through enough to her. Then she ordered the orderly to bring her a implement. Harley screamed and shook violently when she noticed the dreaded implement being presented to the doctor, but the orderly's presented her the belt.**_

" _ **Lift her up and bend her over the table, I want her to feel the pain she caused others said the doctor. Then she lifted the strap high in the air.**_

" _ **it was only a light slap!" Harley Pleaded as she was lifted and forced to bend over, but in vain, because the doctor was referring to Harley's slap to her face. Her bare bottom was now bent over, revealing all that was inside the wench's crack, now exposed to the ceiling of the asylum, all for all to see.**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **A shriek of pain echoed from the girl's lips. The strap hurt tenfold more than the doctor's hand. She desperately tried to free herself, it was hopeless like before.**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Harley screamed and the dock struck again on bare flesh. The dock could already see the fresh red marks on her lovely bottom. More marks followed as the belt swished in the air and struck the poor girl. Her round cheeks bounced as the strap stuck out through the air and painfully administered Arkham Justice.**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **It stings like mad, though Harley , then she felt another fiery slash on her bottom that made her scream and jump forward, only to be held tighter from the very amused orderly's who were eyeing her bottom greedily and cackling.**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **It burns! Harley thought, her bottom was ablaze, it stung and the humiliation was more than she could bear. Another lash struck down, hit her buttocks across bot exposed cheeks and deflected off with a loud snap. Even the cool air from the draft coming from outside the Asylum, which glossed over her burning skin, could not comfort her pain, which intensified with each lash of the belt.**_

 _ **The doctor saw her wounded bare bottom and stopped, leant down and whispered in Harley's ear.**_

 _ **You all will learn to behave around here," she said in a menacing voice which growled like a wolf. But the doctor thought of making more threats, which concerned the staff themselves, but thought better of it she let her up and watched as he ran to her cell with her bare bottom being exposed.**_

 _ **She looks down on the list and saw the next entry. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy**_

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It is a nice cold evening over at Arkham Asylum, where Dr. Monroe is doing her rounds around the clinic of super villains while looking at a schedule when she stops and watches an orderly administering another otk spanking to Harley Quinn as her ass is crimson red.**_

 _ **She picks up her radio and orders her staff to bring in Pamela Isley A.k.a Poison Ivy to her off, she had been having problems with her attempts to break out and some of her staff being sent to the medical wing after being kissed by her as she puts plant killing crème on her hands.**_

 _ **It is now 2000 pm when the orderlies bring in poison ivy and asked the doctor if there will be anything else.**_

' _ **NO that will be all you can leave us' says doctor Monroe she tells the patient to approach as she is only wearing a Arkham Asylum top and a pair of red panties in which she does as she is told.**_

 _ **Pamela I'm not going to beat around the bush what you been doing to try to escape and attacking the staff is reprehensible and will not be tolerated so therefore you will be punished.**_

' _ **What do you mean Doctor' asks a nervous poison ivy who has realized her powers don't work in the doctor's office?**_

 _ **I mean come over here and get across my lap.. Right now orders the doc in a cold hearted way.**_

 _ **Pamela was confused but did as the doctor told her and bent over her lap. The doctor pulled up her shirt and exposed her red panties as he positioned her and got her hand ready.**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **The first smack stung Pamela's ass and she grunted. The second smack came on her other cheek, she managed to look over before the the third smack and saw that both cheeks were red already from one swat each, (Smack) The third smack came down on her left cheek again, and then on the right. That was 4 smacks already. And Pamela and Monroe both knew they had a long way to go.**_

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

 _ **That was 20 smacks by hand about that time the doctor picked up a paddle made of oak coated with plant killer that had had dozens of names on it however she was only able to see two names Harley Quinzell and Pamela Isley." Pamela caught fear in her eyes. She was already close to tears, and she hasn't been spanked like that since she was a child.**_

" _ **Monroe, please don't. "Pamela pleaded.**_

" _ **What did you just call me?" The doctor replied angrily "Mon-OWW!" Pamela said as she was interrupted by the paddle**_

" _ **That is doctor Monroe Mam to you." The Doctor Scowled**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

" _ **Ow fuck." Pamela said just as the paddle came down hard and fast twice on her ass.**_

" _ **We don't use that language little girl! The doctor says**_

" _ **Now take your panties off, you are getting twice the spanking."**_

 _ **Pamela got up and did so, it was already like a thong, and she was now naked from the waist down." She got back onto the Doctor's lap and her punishment continued.**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **Pamela was crying now, the pain was unbearable to her.**_

 _ **(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!) The paddle was over with her standing straight up and pulling her shirt over her ass that was the same color as her hair**_

" _ **Not so fast missy." The Doctor said. You are not done yet." She said as she took off her belt**_

" _ **Oh please no more." Pamela said while sobbing between her words**_

" _ **Bend over my desk!" the doctor scowled at the top of her lungs, her face looking as red as a tomato.**_

 _ **('Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!)**_

 _ **Pamela was sobbing now and have a hard time staying on her feet, she fought the temptation to cover her ass away from the belt but that would result in more punishment.**_

 _ **She puts her belt back on before telling her that we are done for now but informs her that Mr. Freeze will be her resident Dispilinarian as he comes in and grabs her by the arm where he takes her to his wing after saying these words.**_

 _ **WINTER… IS.. COMING**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It is a warm, spring day over at Arkham Asylum where the good doctor is doing her rounds observing her patients first she looks in room 13-a and watches as an orderly belts Harley quinn in a nude belt spanking which puts a smile on the docs face.**_

 _ **She then passes by the cold room 13-b and watches Victor Freeze who is now vindicated giving poison ivy a bare bottom spanking with a ice paddle and is amused with how well victor freeze is doing and knows that she deserved it after nearly freezing gotham with freeze's device.**_

 _ **She is about to offer freeze a job with the idea of giving him free roam privileges at arkham when her alarm pages goes off. She runs to her office and finds Selina Kyle a.k.a catwoman rummaging through her files as orderlies arrive.**_

 _ **Where did you get the key? Asks Dr. Monroe**_

 _ **From you,' Selina responded coolly, handing it back to her while feeling dizzy at the same time.**_

 _ **I take it this is not the first time you broke in?**_

 _ **No Selina stated. I just wish I found something to give to the Gotham city police department on how you treat patients as she sneers at the doctor.**_

' _ **Next time you want to know information just ask, scowled the doctor.**_

 _ **Selina did not pay attention to her but picked up a lock pick without the doctor knowing and wondering how it would feel if it was on the other foot.**_

 _ **Are you listening to me? Asks the doctor angrily**_

" _ **No" said Selina**_

 _ **The doctor moved forward and took her by the arm and put her over her knee. Selina kicked and yelled but there was no one around. She remembered when Harvey two face caught her and how much it hurt. I won't cry, Cats don't cry.**_

 _ **Smack! The first swat came hard and quickly and Selina screamed. Then more pain followed in hard smacks against her leather clad backside. The doctor was relentless and Selina kicked and squirmed.**_

" _ **stop moving!" the doctor ordered**_

 _ **But Selina wouldn't stop it was too humiliating and just as the medication was kicking in she could only think on how she was going to get even.**_

 _ **Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

" _ **Owwww!" Selina cried out. But she would not grovel to her, no not to her. Her punishment grew worse and she attempted to wretch free and strike the snob doctor but she was too weak from the drug.**_

 _ **Now its time to take down these pants says the doctor**_

 _ **What? Selina exclaimed.**_

" _ **you heard me right girl and its time to take them down she states as she unbuckles her pants from underneath and pulls them down to her knees along with her black panties.**_

 _ **She thought of trying to run but remembered when Vickie Vale tried to run she was caught, pinned down on the floor and ravished by Victor Zasz**_

 _ **SMACK!, SMACK! SMACK**_

 _ **Selina trembled, flinched and screamed but in vain. Her bottom stung and burned as the spanking continued.**_

 _ **The doctor picked up her cane, lifted it and brought it down on cat woman's tight ass.**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Selina let out a gasp of surprise and pain. The stick had a jagged edge on the tip as the cane had been used multiple time and stung miserably. She started to cry uncontrollably.**_

 _ **Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!**_

' _ **Burn in Holy Gotham' she screamed but it only made it worse. Tears started to blind her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. Cats don't cry, she reminded herself she wont break me.**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Each stroke of the cane burned and stung move with each stroke until the doctor put down the cane.**_

 _ **The next time you think of stealing from me" don't the cops don't care and certainly the mayor doesn't your ass is mine and you will either shun your ways or I will make you my bitch.**_

 _ **Cat woman sniffed and nodded, then she went to a nearby corner til an orderly brought her to her room and strapped her down as the doctor crossed her name off and went home for the day.**_


End file.
